I'll Never Break
by Twistedsystem009
Summary: After a life of thinking that he lost her, Vilkas finds the most important woman back in his life.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Okay, I thought of this idea about 30 seconds ago, but...I have faith. Let's try it.** **Right now, Vilkas is about 16, 17, or 18 and Saphira is around 13, 14, or 15.**

Prologue: I Promised

Vilkas stood behind Saphira as she shot her first arrow, which hit close to the center. His hands were twitching, waiting for that moment, when an arrow would bounce back towards her.

A few shots later, it happened. His reflexes kicked in and he caught in the arrow in his hand, curling his fingers around it. He noticed a blush creeping around her cheeks, as she flipped her hair out of her face.

"Here, kid," He chuckled.

"Try again."

He knew that she wasn't a kid. Actually, she was far from a child. She was the smartest thirteen year-old that he had ever met. Yet again, he hadn't had a chance to meet that many thirteen year-olds.

He could the wave of anger and protest that she wanted to release on him, but she just snatched the arrow back from him and notched it, again, aiming carefully.

He enjoyed training with her. If you put a sword in her hand, you were a dead man. One time, she had gone a little too hard on him, but his beast blood helped him recover quickly.

It took him a few seconds to realize that someone was tapping on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Vilkas...Saphira." He recognized Farkas' voice.

Farkas and Saphira had been...uncomfortable around each other since that training accident. Let's just say that Saphira couldn't get out of bed for a week and Farkas wasn't allowed to go near her for a month.

"Farkas." She replied, her voice clipped.

She notched another arrow and shot perfectly, the shaft landing directly in the center. As she shot the next few arrows, he could feel the tension in the air and the anger radiating from Saphira.

A few minutes later, she pulled the arrows out of the target, slung her bow and quiver over her back, and said,

"See ya later."

She walked back towards Whiterun, leaving the two brothers alone. Vilkas sighed and ran a calloused hand through his hair.

"When are you going to tell her?"

Vilkas sighed and looked up at Farkas, then answered,

"Never."

Farkas sat down next to Vilkas and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to, eventually."

"I know, bu-"

His answer was cut short by a scream echoing across the plains. His head snapped up, as he realized that it was Saphira screaming.

Without thinking, he ran towards the noise, a growl building in his throat. He found her trying to fend off a...a..._giant._ He drew his sword and swung at the giant's leg, drawing it's attention to him.

Saphira, who was propped up by her elbows on her back, gave him a terrified look that said,

_"What in OBLIVION are you DOING?!"_

He turned his attention back to the giant and swung again, but was knocked through the air by its club.

Everything went black.

I paced by his bed, somehow thinking that it was _my_ fault that he was hurt. I wrung my hands and inhaled sharply, when I heard a groan.

I reached for the wet rag beside me and waited until he was really awake to say,

"What in _OBLIVION _were you doing?!"

He winced and I exhaled through my nose, waiting for an answer. After a long pause, he replied,

"Saving you."

That stupid, smug smirk lit up his face. Out of anger, I pressed the rag down on his wound, hard. He winced, again, so I did it again.

Eventually, I got bored and threw the rag onto his chest. Collapsing into the chair beside him, I sighed,

"You're an idiot."

He nodded, trying not to move his chest, and answered,

"I know."

I scoffed, but didn't feel like being an angry, sarcastic teenager. We sat there for a few more minutes in complete silence.

"Kiss me."

My eyes widened and I turned my gaze to Vilkas.

"_What_?" I breathed, not sounding shocked enough, even in my own ears.

"Kiss me." Even _he_ didn't smirk, which surprised me.

"I-I...Vilkas-" I was cut off by his lips being pressed against mine.

Now _this_ surprised me.

He pulled her closer, snaking his arm around her waist. As if it came naturally to her, she entangled her hands in his hair. The would-be painful feeling wasn't as bad as it had been before.

She tasted like...honey. Honey and cinnammon. He reveled in her sudden vulnerability and slid a hand over the curve of her buttock.

She gasped and pulled away.

"Vilkas," She panted.

"I didn't...I'm...Saphira!" He called her name, as she left his room.

Death and destruction.

That's all that there was. Blood, bodies, death, and destruction. Whatever these men had wanted, it took a lot to get them there.

Vilkas climbed the steps of Jorvaskr in a panic, calling out Saphira's name. If she had been taken away on one of those carts...

Gods, no. No...

"SAPHIRA!"

He pushed open the doors to the mead hall. Healers and townsfolk gathered there, mourning loved ones and lost friends.

"SAPHIRA!" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

He pushed past the rubble and exited to the training yard. Farkas sat amongst a pile of dead men, the dead men being the ones who had invaded the city.

"Where is she?!" He grabbed Farkas and shook him violently.

"WHERE?!" He screamed, fighting back tears.

"She was...taken."

There was a long silence, which was broken by Vilkas' sobs and screams.

He could remember the other Companions taking him to his room and the painful days, in which he mourned Saphira. The Companions fed him, read to him, talked to him, even sung to him...just like _her_. Everything reminded him of her. She _was_ everything. Everywhere.

A life of mourning.

A life of no escape.


	2. Chapter 2 Free

I wound my way through the bustling cobblestone streets, glancing over my shoulder ever few minutes. After what happened to me here, it was hard to think that they wouldn't come looking for me, again.

I shook away those painful memories and stopped at the foot of the stone stairs leading to Jorvaskr.

_"Come on, Saphira. You can do it."_

I inhaled sharply and slowly walked towards the doors, the apprehension building in my chest. The feeling rose as I reached out for the door handle.

I inhaled sharply, as I opened the doors.

My heart pounded against my chest, but not in fear. The flames sparked, as I entered. Everyone's attention turned toward the sound of the doors slamming shut behind me.

The stares were uncomfortable, but I managed to get over them. I crossed the room towards the living quarters, my boots making a loud _thud_ on the wooden floors.

Here we go.

**There were supposed to be stars to seperate the POV here, but they didn't show up, so...now we're in Vilkas' POV.**

"Excuse me?"

A soft voice interrupted Vilkas mid sentence. He turned, with slight irritation, to the visitor.

It was a woman, maybe 18. Her raven black hair fell in waves around her face, electric eyes pierced him, and tattoo on the side of her face(a swirly one) was painted in green.

"Could I speak to you? Alone?" She motioned to Kodlak.

"Of course, child. What is your name?"

She froze for a second or two, then answered,

"Sap-Sapphire." She sounded rushed and scared.

"Okay, come on, dear."

Kodlak left Vilkas alone in the room with his thoughts, which were taking a thousand different directions.

Who was this woman? Why was she here? What did she want with Kodlak?

_And why did it sound like she was going to say 'Saphira'?_

He shook that last thought out of his mind. He heard Kodlak and 'Sapphire' approach moments later. Kodlak was murmuring something to her, which Vilkas caught a piece of.

"...Don't tell him...we'll keep you safe..."

She was nodding and looked as though she was forcing back tears. When Kodlak sat down, she turned in the doorway, but stopped to say,

"Thank you, Kodlak."

He nodded in acknowledgment.

She left, trembling slightly. Vilkas would have asked, but he knew better.

He would ask her himself.

**I know how short that was, but the next chapter will be better. Also, I'm sorry about the switching POV thing. It's just, I can't find a way to make it work. If you guys could give me pointers, that would be helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

I ushered Saadia back to the Bannered Mare, telling her to stay out of the rain and help Carlotta with the children. She reluctantly agreed and turned to help Lucia get through the slippery streets.

I turned and saw guards ushering Nazeem, who had fainted, into Warmaidens. I'm sure Adrianne and Ulfberth would _love_ filling him in on the details when he woke up. I grabbed Ysolda's arm and dragged her into Warmaidens with Nazeem. If she wasn't there to calm everyone, they might all kill each other.

I saw Vilkas running towards me from the market. He shouted something, but I couldn't hear him over the rain. Seconds later, the earth shook beneath me and rolled me towards him. My vision blurred and my head was bleeding. I needed to get inside.

The rain poured down relentlessly. This had to have been the worst storm to plague Whiterun in years. I remember one from when I was younger, but it didn't seem as bad as this. A calloused hand yanked me upwards, making me feel as though I had been thrust towards the sky.

Vilkas wrapped an arm around my waist and started to drag me back to Jorvaskr. I held onto his shoulders and tried to put weight on my feet, but I couldn't. I was already close to passing out and I was sure that if we didn't get inside soon, I might end up doing just that.

Another tremble shook the earth and Vilkas almost let go, but he managed to keep his footing. By now we had reached the market. I hoped that he was taking me to the inn, but we veered off in a different direction. He led me up the stone stairs towards the Gildergreen, but the ground shook, again.

I slipped out of his arms with a small shriek. I was tossed down the stairs and hit the ground with a loud _thud_. I couldn't decipher shapes, but I could still see the lightening overhead. Blood and rain trickled into my vision, making it almost impossible to see _anything_, now. After that,

**Everything went black.**

I opened my eyes after a few desperate blinks. I could still hear the thunder and feel the earth shake. The sound of rain pounding against wood and glass rung in my ears. My vision was blurred, but I could make out a glass ceiling above me.

_"I must be in the Temple of Kynareth."_ I thought.

Licking my lips, I tasted blood. I cast a glance around the room, but my vision wasn't getting any better.

"At least it's not getting worse." I sighed.

I pushed myself upright and stood wearily. I doubled over almost immediately, a groan escaping my lips. Keeping an arm around my stomach, I staggered towards a small room, where the priest and priestess slept. Having been a member of the Companions about as long as the twins, I knew this temple well.

I blindly made my way to a desk, where they kept a mirror and a bowl of fresh water. I splashed water in my face, which slightly cleared my vision. I did that a few more times, until my vision was almost completely clear.

I lightly touched the bandage wrapped around my head and winced. Looking down, I saw that my arm was bandaged, too. I scrubbed the dried blood and mud off of my face and went to stand in the doorway of the side room.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" I called.

No one answered.

I guessed that Vilkas had brought me here and left me to help the remaining townspeople. I didn't dare go outside like this, so I was stuck here. As I sat down with a book that I had plucked off the shelf, I hoped that somebodt would come soon. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was slowly drifting to sleep...

I rubbed my eyes blearily and sat up. The pain in my side had dissipated and my vision was totally clear. I didn't hear any rain, but I could hear shouting outside. I frantically searched for my things and found them lying on a table near my healing bed.

I dressed in the tunic, breeches, and worn fur shoes. Hurriedly tying my hair up with a leather band, I pushed open the doors closest to the noise. I saw Vilkas and Ysolda standing there, drenched in rain and seething with rage.

They stood a good ten feet away from each other, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. Vilkas looked pure angry and Ysolda looked ready to burst with stubborn pride. A growl escaped Vilkas' curled lips, as he replied,

"I'm going to ask her."

"You shouldn't bother that poor woman with your petty concerns!" Ysolda snapped, her voice echoing across the courtyard.

"I need to know if it's her!" Vilkas shouted, his eyes turning from steely blue to black.

"Vilkas!" I ran to him, trying to stop him from turning.

"You know what they do with their prisoners!" Ysolda screamed suddenly, anger and fear fresh in her eyes.

"You'll never see her again!"

The shriek filled the air and Vilkas stood there, his eyes changing back to blue and hardening. Seconds later, a howl of rage and sorrow ripped from his throat. He fell to his knees, his nails turned to claws and cut into his palms. I stood beside him, as he tried to force the beast back inside.

I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him _now_. If he didn't find out soon, he might slaughter the whole of Whiterun with unreleased fury. I laid a hand on his shoulder, forcing my eyes to black, the colour of the wolf. He glanced up at me as my claws cut into his shoulder.

I felt our minds lock, as I stared deeply into his eyes. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was doing. He was trying to make me feel something. As soon as I made the connection, I felt something claw at my chest. Sorrow, pain, anger, guilt, and...love mixed together, ripping my heart from my chest and leving a gaping hole in it's place.

A whimper mingled with a scream escaped my lips, but I held my ground. My claws cut deeper into Vilkas' skin, causing blood to ooze from between my fingers. He locked away the feeling in a corner of his mind, but it still resonated in my body. He opened a memory, this time. I gasped, as I was swept away into another day, another time.

_Death and destruction._

_That's all that there was. Blood, bodies, death, and destruction. Whatever these men had wanted, it took a lot to get them there._

_Vilkas climbed the steps of Jorvaskr in a panic, calling out Saphira's name. If she had been taken away on one of those carts..._

_Gods, no. No..._

_"SAPHIRA!" _

_He pushed open the doors to the mead hall. Healers and townsfolk gathered there, mourning loved ones and lost friends._

_"SAPHIRA!" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. _

_He pushed past the rubble and exited to the training yard. Farkas sat amongst a pile of dead men, the dead men being the ones who had invaded the city._

_"Where is she?!" He grabbed Farkas and shook him violently._

_"WHERE?!" He screamed, fighting back tears._

_"She was...taken."_

_There was a long silence, which was broken by Vilkas' sobs and screams. _

_He could remember the other Companions taking him to his room and the painful days, in which he mourned Saphira. The Companions fed him, read to him, talked to him, even sung to him...just like her. Everything reminded him of her. She was everything. Everywhere._

_A life of mourning._

_A life of no escape._

As quick as the memory had begun, it was over. I looked around and realized that I wasn't in the courtyard with Vilkas, anymore. I was in Jorvaskr, laying on a cot in the main hall. The telepathic lock must have been to much for me to handle.

I searched the room for Vilkas and found him in a far corner, muttering to Farkas and a red haired woman that I had never seen before. I searched myself for wounds, but, to my surprise, I was perfectly fine. I silently debated whether to go over to them, or to wait here. Finally, I just said screw it. He knew what he saw and I knew what I did. There was no avoiding it.

I stood slowly and crossed the room. The group jumped and moved farther away from each other, but didn't disband. I stood before Vilkas, biting my bottom lip so hard that blood spilled from it. I licked it away and opened my mouth to speak, my stomach knotting, but before I could say anything, Vilkas stopped me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked up at him and felt a sudden guilt for his bandaged shoulder. After a short pause, I answered,

"I planned to, but..."

"But what?" He snapped, his eyes flashing.

"I didn't want them finding me again." I confessed, my voice strained with pent back sobs.

"It wasn't my fault, anyway. I didn't deserve the years of torture that branded me with their vile marks,"

The was a short silence, which I broke with shaking sobs.

"It wasn't me! I didn't do anything...I was just a child!" By now, I was clinging to him, with my arms wrapped around his neck.

He held me close to him, soothing me quietly. I pressed my face against his chest, breathing in the smell of him. It was like...summer. The freshly bloomed flowers, the smell of the dug up earth, and the trees when they got their leaves back. I entangled my hands in his hair, remembering the feeling of matted dog fur.

"I missed you, Saphira."


End file.
